


I Will Turn This Patrol Around!

by imthepunchlord



Series: Always a Hero, No Matter the Miraculous [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Being childish, F/M, LB and CN fighting, Sting is utterly done, bee!Jagged, done dad, tired dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: When LB and CN are squabbling like children, Sting is utterly done.





	

Sting sighed, heavy and tired.

When he got this thing, he was _not_ expecting _this_.

"...such a stupid idiot! Are you capable of stopping and thinking for _once_ in your life?!"

"Oh how silly of me! I should've known that akumas would stop and given me a moment to plan! I'll be sure to ask next time so they'll know I'll have a chance too! Oh wait, they _don't_."

"You know what I mean! God Chat, I'm so fuc-"

"Oooookay," Sting cuts in, rounding on the two teens, startling them to a stop. He crossed his arms and glared down at them through his all blue goggles. Pointing, he lectures, "Chat my Cool Cat, it would not _hurt_ for you to start thinking of ways around akumas, and saving you and Skipping Stone."

Chat purses his lips, turning away with a harrumph.

Ladybug childishly stuck her tongue at him.

Sting turns to her, "And _you_."

Ladybug turns to him in surprise.

"Skipping Stone, LB, my little Honeybug," Sting starts, clasping his back gloves together, "I can understand why you're upset, but this is _not_ the mature way of handling it."

"I'm a teenager," Ladybug huffs, "I'm not expected to be mature all the time."

"I can confirms that," Chat utters, looking away with a huff.

Ladybug whipped around, snarling, "Oh that's rich coming from _you_ -"

_"ENOUGH!"_ Sting snaps. Waving his arms wildly, he warned, "I will turn this patrol around if this keeps-"

The two teens whipped around to face him, snarling, _"SHUT UP DAD!"_

Sting gapes at them. Then puts his foot down. "That's it! Time out! Both of you, _now_!"

Ladybug let out something between a growl and a withheld scream, stopping her foot childishly and crossed her arms with a scowl.

Chat stared at him with a frown, then slowly asked, "What's a time out...?"

* * *

At the Bourgeois hotel, Sting zoomed into his room, dropping the transformation as he dropped onto the couch, letting his kwami zip away to have something to eat.

Jagged Stone lay there, letting out a long tired groan as he lay face down on the couch. Fang let out a questionable growl, eyeing his dear human curiously.

"Faaang," Jagged groaned out.

Fang answered with a curious rumble.

Turning to him, Jagged warned his dear croc, "Don't ever have kids. They're _exhausting_."

He loved them, he really did, but oh man were they _exhausting._

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw a post on tumblr proposing that Jagged get a miraculous, I fully agreed. Wouldn't happen since he would leave Paris at some point to continue touring, but oh man, miraculous!Jagged would be so much fun. He'd totally be the dad/uncle of the group, giving both good and bad advice, probably being a horrible influence most of the time.
> 
> I'm all for miraculous!Jagged.


End file.
